Windrider82004
Windrider Windrider's Gallery Real Name: Karan Lyn Creed Current Alias: Isis Aliases: Windrider, Dark Rider, Kat Identity: Public Alignment: Good Affiliation: X-Men, formerly Bludhaven New Students, The Corporation Relatives: Sabretooth (father), half-sister Kate (deceased), mother Ria (deceased), half-brother Graydon (deceased), half-sister Lily Universe: Earth-82004 Base Of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Bludhaven, New York Age: 23 Gender: Female Height: 5'8" Weight: 127 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: Eyes have slightly cat-shaped pupils Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Super model; Adventurer Education: High School Origin: Karan was born a mutant Place of Birth: Los Angeles, California Creators: jealousghost HistoryRelated Stories:Windsong, New Students Part I Early Years As a child and young teen, Karan attended a prestigious private school in the richest part of sunny California with her half-sister, Kate. She lived in a mansion with her mother Ria (a trust-fund baby) and half-sister. She knew her father as only a nameless figure who wrote her messy letters asking about her powers, and never visited.Ria never spoke of the missing father and didn't seem to mind that he had no part in her girls' lives. And so Karan and Kate chose not to worry either. Karan had many friends that would effect her later in life, including Trizen Takano and her half-sister Lily. Trizen, Lily, and Karan solved many mysteries together as friends, but when they got too close to a national problem, they had their memories erased of everything leading up to that point, including the fact that they knew each other. Karan was close with her other half-sister, Kate. There was never any jealousy between the two of them. They were best friends, rich and happy. That is, until their mother mysteriously disappeared one night. Being the only source of income for the family, the sisters were forced to move to the darker part of town into a small one bedroom home. Karan was also moved to a public school. While in high school, she enjoyed a stay at the top of the status ladder as a popular cheerleader. Most students thought she was haughty and often tried to tear her down, as teens are wont to do, but Karan's infectious personality soon won most over, including her best friend, the British Maria, and Karan's high school sweetheart Chase. Karan and Maria both developed mutant powers in their junior year of high school. Both kept it a secret as long as they could. Anthony, Maria's Friends of Humanity boyfriend, killed her after finding out she was a mutant. The X-men Karan returned home after Maria's funeral in London and found her house wrecked. A monster of a man was destroying the home. She instinctively knew the man was her father. After being grievously injured by Sabretooth, Karan was rescued by the X-men. She spent a long time recovering and spending time with fellow hospital mate, Warren Worthington, Angel. Almost as soon as she arrived she started a romance with Warren. It was "forbidden" for a time since she was a student and he an X-man, but when she graduated they became more open about their romantic affair.Karan also developed many friendships with the women of the X-men and adjacent teams. She spent quite a bit of time with Jubilee and Boomer. When Storm returned home from a stay in Africa, Karan immediately bonded with her. They had similar powers and Karan saw a mother figure in Ororo. Storm became her personal tutor and under tutelage Karan gained many new abilities and control over her powers. Storm also passed on the name "Windrider" to her.After finding out Warren was in love with Psylocke, she left the X-men. After she cooled down, Karan returned and taught a new group of young mutants called the New Students. During this time she also discovered Maria's true killer and continued her relationship with Warren. When he left the team for political reasons, she fell into a bit of a depression and started dating Mark Maxwell, even though the Professor forbade it. He felt it was a bad influence on both of them. After they both began failing at their jobs and educations, he sent Karan away to a smaller school in Bludhaven. Bludhaven She rebelled, embarrassed, and started a life of thievery in Bludhaven. She even renamed herself "Darkrider". As Darkrider she clashed many times with Nightwing. As Karan, she started a tentative relationship with Dick. When Nightwing disappeared, she found she had no reason to stay in Bludhaven and moved back to the X-mansion. She stayed there only to train and started working with The Corporation on the side, to pay for her new apartment. After being sent on an assignment that she almost died from, Karan proved a useful witness against The Corporation during the trial of the superheroes. She then returned to the X-men. Back With the X-men The team was thrown into an alternate dimension where Onslaught devolved Karan into a feline creature he called "Kat". When she was returned to her true form, some of the features remained, including fangs and slightly catshaped pupils and nails tough as steel. She also gained her father's healing factor. During a costume party at the Hellfire Club, Karan came dressed as a vampire. When all attendants were transformed into their costumes, Karan found herself lusting for blood. She was torturing Jean Grey by drinking her blood. Just as she was overcoming her transformation, Mephisto showed up and kept her under the influence. Karan, as the vampire, killed Jean Grey. After the party, Karan was insane with guilt and grief. The professor gave her a special ring to help her overcome the guilt. He sent her away from the mansion to the remedial school in Bludhaven to teach students that needed her help. While there, Karan teamed up again with Nightwing and wore her Darkrider costume again. One night the two were attacked by Deadpool. He had been sent there to kill Nightwing. Karan called in her students, yet Deadpool still seemed to have the upper hand in the battle. Suddenly he was shot along with one of the students by a mystery sniper. Deadpool recovered but the student died. This particular student, Kara Dar Vi, had a magic vision ability that allowed her to see people for what was in their hearts. As she died, her powers exploded, giving everyone the same power for a short time. Karan saw Deadpool not as the scar riddled merc, but as a ruggedly handsome man. She fears her sudden crush though, as she has an intense fear of bad boys, particularly Weapon X. One of Karan's greatest fears was always that she would eventually be killed by her father. When the X-men returned from the mission (controlled by Cassandra Nova) to kill the Justice League, they were confronted by the Kingmaker and Nova, who offered them their hearts' desires for their cooperation. Windrider happened to be in the mansion at the time and asked him if he could make her strong enough to fight Sabretooth, in return for whatever he asked. The Kingmaker agreed and gave her a special patch made from super-soldier serum. He would continue to provide "refills" for her as long as she fulfilled her end of the bargain. He sent her to Limbo to work for Mephisto during the nights, but she would be free during the days. Mephisto soon tired of her when he found Supergirl and sent her home. Her deal was then terminated with the Kingmaker. Karan went back to the X-mansion to talk to the professor about what had happened, but he was away on mission. She was about to enroll in a modeling school that she knew in the pit of her stomach was just a come on, when she literally bumped into a movie producer on the street. She was promptly cast as an extra in many of his movies. After spending a year in the background, she was discovered by a famous fashion designer. The designer promptly turned Karan into a supermodel, increasing the world's love for superheroes at the same time. When Karan discovered Jean was still alive, she put the woman in one of the shoots to make up for what had happened. This skyrocketed her friend into fame as well. Karan had fame, fortune, abilities she loves, an adoptive family, and she was happy. But still she didn't feel completely accepted by the X-men and students, and hadn't had a love life in years. Isis When Deadpool randomly delivered a bag full of stolen weapons and magical gear, Karan jumped at the chance to try the items out. She settled on a beautiful Egyptian amulet. When she put it on, she was overcome with the urge to cry "Oh Mighty Isis!" and was transformed into the ancient goddess Isis. Karan now stays in Isis form most of the time. As Isis, she was transformed by two spells, the first by Mad Katz rendered Karan's form into that of a child. The second was a Bizarro Ray unleashed in Gotham City that turned her into a heartless monster. When Professor Xavier (effected by the same ray) telekinetically booted her across the state to Opal City she received some brain damage. Isis was met by The Shade, Stargirl, and Sister Grimm who were almost immediately attacked by Cassandra Nova. When Cassandra attacked Isis's mind she recovered her senses. Isis and Karan realized that their spirits were tied together when Celeste placed their minds in Charles Xavier's mind to help him recover his memories; the two were literally shackled together on a psychic level. Karan then decided that she needed a personality change; instead of taking a psychotic medication, Isis suggested she meld their personalities a bit. Since then, Karan has become calmer and kinder. Stolen Amulet Valentine stole Isis's amulet. The disruption and fear caused the personalities to separate, making Karan in control permanently. However, every time Karan was unconscious (including sleeping) she had strange dreams that she interpreted as real. This included a relationship with Sylar that never happened in the real world. During this time Isis was infrequently in control and while dominant formed a friendship with the Riddler. Goddess/Superhero Isis returned from the Negative Zone (where she helped defeat the Timebreaker) and immediately sought out her amulet, which she found at the Super Shop. While at the shop she also purchased a new costume, which was more protective of her host's body. While still putting it on she heard about the breakout at Arkham Asylum and took off, acting as a vigilante for the first time in her life. Although Isis had not realized it, she and Karan had completely merged. The psyches of Isis and Karan are no more, instead having creating one entity. Though Isis will deny it and continues to refer to herself as "we". Appearance Karan is a buxom supermodel often mistaken for a porn star. Although she has shot to celebrity, she still has self-esteem issues. Karan is a natural blond and dyes her hair a platinum blond. However, when she and Isis are working together her hair is black. Karan's eyes remain her blue with cat-shaped pupils in either form. She changes costumes frequently so stay in vogue, however Isis chooses to protect Karan in a purple leather outfit. She wears the amulet on a belt at her waist. Social Life Enemies Karan's greatest enemy is her father Sabretooth. He was always interested in her powers, hoping to find a protege. Instead Karan defeated him and ran away (the only time she had every defeated him, and the first time she revealed her power's true potential). Since then he has tried to kill her every year on her birthday. Friends of Humanity. Every mutant's worst enemy, but also the group that killed Karan's sister Kate and friend Maria. Karan has a long standing feud with X-23. That feud continues to this day even though both women have become more civilized. Love Life Chase was Karan's first boyfriend in high school. Their fledgling romance was brought to a swift end, however, when he was killed by Anthony and the Friends of Humanity at a school assembly. Angel was Karan's first true love. She met him in the infirmary on the first day she spent in Xavier's School. They had a long flirtatious friendship. Once Karan was halfway through her schooling they started dating, known only to Storm. But as Karan neared graduation she found Warren distracted by an older Asian woman named Psylocke. Eventually Warren left Karan for the woman, and Karan left the X-men. Karan had an interest in the rebellious X-man Mark Maxwell. Professor Xavier didn't sanction the relationship, feeling that it was bad for both of them. Playing the part of the father who knows best, he sent Karan away to one of his smaller schools. While Karan was away Mark disappeared without a trace. Months later Karan started a new life in Bludhaven, where she met Dick Grayson and became friends with him. They spent most days together. Unbeknownst to both of them, they each had secret identities. Both Dark Rider and Nightwing fought as vigilanties (and occassionally fought each other). Karan soon missed her adopted family and returned to the X-men. Deadpool attacked Nightwing and Windrider but failed in his attempt to assassinate them. When Karan was given her student's magic vision to see people for who they are in their hearts, she saw Deadpool as a ruggedly handsome man who she immediately developed a crush on. But she is afraid of him, as she is of all Weapon X members. Friends Three-in-One Jubilee Boomer Cassandra Nova Views Storm as a mother figure Views Charles Xavier as a father figure The paparazzi loves Karan because she is a supermodel. Isis and The Riddler became close friends. Karan has taken to liking Emma Frost since she saved her mind. Powers Karan was born a mutant with the ability to control wind. Onslaught later activated her secondary mutation, which made her physically similar to her father, Sabretooth, in terms or senses and healing. As Isis, she has a range of new abilities. When she merged with Isis, she "re-evolved" Karan to her proper human looks and abilities. When one of Karan's New Students died, the girl passed on her powers to the team: although she was blind she could "see" everyone as their soul truly was. In other words, someone hideous on the outside by beautiful on the inside was beautiful in her eyes. Karan "sees" what a person's soul looks like almost layered on top of their physical appearance. However, she has kept this ability a secret from everyone. AS ISIS: Power of Isis: When she wears her mystic amulet (of Unearthly material) and speaks the words, "Oh Mighty Isis," the spirit of the Goddess enters her body. Her personality is submerged until Isis uses her powers over time and space to change back into Karan. This spell adds almost a hundred pound of impervious godly muscle and tissue to her frame. This spell seems to be solely vocal; she cannot access this spell if she is gagged or hampered in some way from talking. The precision of this spell is somewhat askew. All she has to say is "I Am Isis" and she is mystically transformed and instilled with the powers of the goddess. In her Isis form, Karan possesses the following attributes: * Superhuman Strength: Isis has superhuman strength drawn from the Egyptian Gods, whose exact limit is unknown. * Superhuman Durability: Isis possesses a high degree of invulnerablity to conventional and magical harm. * Superhuman Speed: ability to sharpen her awareness and increase her temporal flow, appearing to move faster than humanly possible. She can move at incredible speeds, possibly equal to Wonder Woman, but maybe approaching that of Jesse Quick who can attain speeds up to the half of the speed of light. She can move fast enough to not register in the normal peripheral range of humans and seemingly vanish and disappear at will. At this speed, her mind processes information at least on a subliminal level that she is aware of her surroundings. * Superhuman Stamina: Her godly metabolism provides her with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. * Superhuman Wisdom: Isis has exceptional photographic recall and mental acuity allowing her to read and decipher hieroglyphics, recall everything she has ever learned, solve long mathematical equations instantaneously and make intuitive guesses based on limited data to the point her guesses are almost always correct. Recall knowledge and facts that he normally should not and/or would not know with Mn ability. * Flight: Isis can also mystically fly through the atmosphere through sure act of will, enabling her to soar through the atmosphere at sub-orbital levels and travel across the planet. She is immune from the effects of extreme height, such as dizziness and lightheadedness. With effort, she can travel from the earth to the moon, but she requires extra-precautionary paraphernalia for interstellar travel. Unearthly speed. * Telekinesis: ability to move objects with the power of the mind. Rm. * Healing: ability to heal minor and fatal wounds. Rm. * Elemental Control: Isis has the ability to control various aspects of nature. As Isis, Karan has control over all of the elements. For example, she can summon a mighty wind to sweep across the land, increase or decrease the force of gravity, control the weather, create vegetation or cause geysers of molten lava to spontaneously rise from the ground. Her ability to control nature was attuned to her emotions as well. Un. * Chlorokinesis: One of the many applications of Isis' command over the elements is the ability to manipulate and control plant life. Mn. * Transformation: Karan can instantly transform into the costume and Isis and back again. Un. AS WINDRIDER: Inherited Abilities: Recovery: Monstrous. Infravision: Amazing. Wind Powers: * Kinetic energy- Minor explosions (must have oxygen available): Excellent energy damage. * Oxygen - can use the oxygen in blood to paralyze an opponent (must have oxygen available): Remarkable physical damage. The longer the hold, the better the damage up to Incredible. She must not be interrupted though. * Temperature - control of temperature, creating mist, fog, ice, etc at an Amazing level. * Gale force winds: Remarkable physical damage * Protection from the weather: Amazing * Weather Prediction: Amazing * Create Precipitation: She can stimulate the creation of any form of precipitation (rain, snow, sleet, hail & fog) with Monstrous ability. * True flight: Amazing * Call tornado or waterspout: takes two to three rounds to manifest. She does not completely control them, they instead come down to protect her and she dismisses them as needed. They vary in range based on land or water type from a dust devil (Incredible Phys dmg) to tornadoes (Amazing phys dmg) to hurricanes (Unearthly phys dmg to wide area). * Telekinesis: Karan uses her wind powers in an almost telekinetic manner, lifting massive objects like cars and hurling them against opponents, and stop projectiles like bullets and even using her powers to fly. She can use this ability with Amazing control. Strengths and Weaknesses Healing factor; Talents: dancing (ballet, club), Weather reading, Street Smarts, Feline like vision. AS ISIS: Wisdom, Intelligence. Karan depresses easily, is not skilled in hand to hand combat, if she loses her amulet her mind becomes fragile Roleplaying StatisticsSTATS STRENGTH: Good AGILITY: Remarkable ENDURANCE: Incredible REASON: Good INTUITION: Remarkable PSYCHE: Typical SPEED: Remarkable (Amazing when moving at superspeeds) POPULARITY: Amazing ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Typical 1d6 PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Remarkable 3d10 ENERGY ATTACK: see below (elemental based) ENERGY DEFENSE: Remarkable 3d10 PSYCHIC ATTACK: none PSYCHIC DEFENSE: none OTHER ABILITIES: __________________ WEAPONS AS WINDRIDER: Twin Pistols: Carries two ornate black pistols that deal two shots of Excellent damage. Rarely uses them. http://www.gamesarefun.com/games/playstation2/ffx2/controller02.jpg/ reference image. Notes I created Windrider in 2001, way before Marvel created Wind Dancer. Do Marvel creators lurk in my guild? Who knows. But this isn't the first similarity that appeared in their comics!